Local area networks or LANs are a well know means to interconnect processors to share resources such as file servers and printers and to communicate with other processors. One such LAN is the 10BaseT Ethernet, an IEEE standard, which runs over twisted pair cable. To improve reliability it is known to use a second or so-called redundant LAN to provide communications in the event of a failure of the primary LAN. The use of a second LAN requires duplication of LAN interface equipment and LAN addressing.